Armored Core: Wanderer A Gia Chen story
by Kounji
Summary: Apparently before Gia Chen became the wise cracking champion mecha ace, she was a very deep person Rated PG-13 for content


Armored Core: Wanderer The Gia Chen Story  
  
Wanderer  
  
  
  
  
  
A passenger Freighter....  
. Why does it look so un natural here. Its large square shape is a blemish to this world So are the people of the world. over using its resources ...  
. playing god..... ..   
That is why none of them will ever know the beauty of the world above.   
Though I exist in their world eating the same food they eat......   
and walikng the same streets....  
I am not one of them,   
That man just now he stared at me.....   
as if I was an animal....  
a subhuman.   
Why do people stare at me has if I am strange?   
Is it this robe I wear over my flesh.   
Is it the hood over my face.  
No...  
They stare at me because they fear who I am   
they fear that I can hurt them in an second........ I   
If only they knew that I did not fear them.   
Cold   
It's pretty cold here on this street...  
.. the cold feeding the lonliness and lonliness making it colder colder....  
Won't anyone speak to me.......?  
I'm alone here I have feelings I have needs...  
. I'm lonely....... ....   
What have I done to deserve such an empty feeling......   
have I not paid my dues yet........  
my father my mother both killed......   
my years of lonliness......   
why won't someone speak to me.....  
That woman there dressed in the silk red robe....  
she stands there on the street... offering money for her very soul her being....  
to men....  
but many of them lonely   
and her herself too....  
is her cause so noble....  
They do there deeds  
kissing ...  
hugging....   
meshing flesh...  
things that lovers do....  
and then they are both lonely again.....  
It would be so easy to do the same.....  
if only not to be alone for a second......  
NO..   
I can't do that..   
I must...   
must...   
remember my father's teachings......  
dignity must last until the end......  
lest I have no soul in the afterlife....   
Father... you were so wise...   
perhaps too wise.....  
that day the men came...  
with the guns...   
those soulless weapons for.....  
souless men.....  
those men that didn't understand you or anyone elses words........  
they killed you.....   
If only i was not a child then...   
I could have killed them for you....  
yes.....  
then I would never have to wander.....  
with no family....  
no friends....  
but yet because of you I still have soul....  
thank you for letting me keep this soul......  
I cant believe it I actually smiled....  
only when thinking about him.....  
  
  
this girl she stands here....  
staring at me smiling...  
. happy now....  
. her pretty yellow skin  
and her deep brown eyes staring deep into me into that soul  
and her eastern features....  
would I have been happy.....  
a happy girl......  
free from all this strife that I have been through.....  
would I have been this girl......  
these are the questions that feed the lonliness...  
the cold..........  
damn it......  
I need someway to cure this...  
this.. sorrow.....   
I could kill myself......  
it would be so easy........  
no one would care.....  
or miss me really.....  
why one stab..... or one twist maybe could end it all......  
But wouldn't I lose my soul that way too......   
the way my mother did...  
Rather to live after those same men who killed my father....   
have the glory of knowing she still lived after they raped her....  
and her daughter...  
she killed herself....  
not realising that if she lived on that her soul would in fact be strenthened.  
  
I can't die like that....   
There is some reason why I still live...  
the cold... the lonliness trying to keep me from it...  
I..   
must live on....  
maybe it's so I can find these men....  
maybe it's so that little girl might get through this world...  
maybe it's so I can finally become this girl....  
  
but until I know I will continue moving through the cold the lonliness  
and living on  
forever being the wanderer  
  
  
Ok this my first attempt at something poetic. I felt it was kind of hard being a science fiction writer to actually do something like this... Anyways if it sucks tell me. If you like it tell me. anyways thank you for reading. I am not Gia Chen so don't ask 


End file.
